


So Refreshing

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes him close his eyes until he’s ready, threatens him with a blindfold when Leonard’s eyelashes flutter dangerously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Refreshing

Jim makes him close his eyes until he’s ready, threatens him with a blindfold when Leonard’s eyelashes flutter dangerously as he tries to decipher what the various noises are. He doesn’t want to disappoint Jim, it’s the last thing he’d ever want, so he squeezes his eyes closed and digs his fingers into his forearms behind his back to give himself something else to focus on.

“Good boy, Bones.” He kind of melts at the approval in Jim’s voice, knows it crazy, but it’s always been like this, ever since the first time. “Keep your eyes closed. I’ve got you. We’re just going to move over to the bed now.”

It’s harder to obey this time, even with Jim’s hand on his upper arm, guiding him. He knows Jim wouldn’t let him hit anything or fall, but it’s as if he can feel slight changes in the air pressure as they walk from various objects in his path, and it’s just a matter of time before he trips over something and lands flat on his face.

It doesn’t happen, of course. But Leonard is all jumpy by the time they stop, and his eyelids are quivering like mad.

“You’re doing so well, Bones.” He starts to relax as Jim strokes his shoulders and chest soothingly, up and down, across. When Leonard begins leaning into the touch, Jim laughs softly, and the tenor of his caresses change, becoming firmer, his fingers toying with Leonard’s nipples until they’re hard and pointed, dipping lower to cup his balls and squeeze gently.

“Jim,” Leonard gasps, spreads his legs a bit wider so Jim’ll pay attention to his cock, hard the whole time because even if Leonard doesn’t always know how to respond to what they’re doing, his cock does, and it’s saying that he’s been patient long enough and deserves a reward. His moves his fingers from his forearms to around his elbows, and he arches his back, knows exactly how a pretty a picture that makes because Jim has told him time and time again how much he likes it when Leonard is on display.

But Jim just gives another one of those low laughs, pats him one last time and moves away.

Motherfucker.

“Don’t forget: eyes closed. Crawl onto the bed, Bones.” He can hear the springs squeak as Jim gets on first, and he lets go of his elbows, rolls his shoulders once and then follows, not knowing what to expect and all the more excited because of it. “Up here. I want you straddling my chest.”

His cocks twitches at that, bumps up against his stomach, and Leonard has to bite his lip to keep the small moan in, because the only time Jim ever wants him across his chest is when he lets Leonard fuck his mouth, and shit, he suddenly can’t crawl fast enough.

He almost falls on top of Jim when his hand lands on the edge of Jim’s thigh and slides off, nearly opens his eyes. But he manages to stop himself before he does either, orients himself to Jim’s body and swings his knee over Jim’s legs, using it as an excuse to touch as much as he wants, and he doesn’t question why Jim is still wearing clothes, at least, not out loud.

“Come on, Bones. Up here.”

He gets into position with Jim poking and maneuvering him into place, one leg on the outside of Jim’s arm, the other nestled against his chest. He’s already breathing hard, because Jim hasn’t let him orgasm for three days, not even with his own hand, and he’s so ready, he could fucking burst.

“Arms, Bones.” It’s an admonishment, but Jim’s voice is amused, and he clasps Leonard’s thigh for a second before letting go.

He flushes, puts his arms behind his back just like before, and curls his toes under for better balance, making sure his form is perfect because his pride will accept no less. Jim doesn’t say anything for a long time, and it’s all Leonard can do to not move, because it’s not a comfortable position, even on the soft mattress. He knows Jim is watching him, waiting to see if he’ll break the silence first, and he wants to, clenches his teeth to make sure he doesn’t. It doesn’t help though that he can feel Jim’s eyes sweep over him from top to bottom until he’s shivering, until it’s all he can do to not reach out and take what he wants, what he knows Jim can give him.

He jumps as Jim’s finger slips between his ass cheeks and starts stroking his entrance, circling and petting, the bastard, until Leonard is groaning, pushing his hips back and trying to impale himself on it. Jim doesn’t cooperate, however, is apparently in a teasing mood tonight, and that means Leonard’s going to be lucky if he can walk tomorrow. Is going to be even luckier if he can’t.

Jim’s voice is affectionate and oddly proud as he says, “Bones, you’re such a little slut.”

It’s tempting to deny it, because he never was before he met Jim, never felt hunger like an ache in his gut until the day Jim bowled him over with his impossible blue eyes and disarming smile. It was the first time Leonard ever wanted something he believed to be so totally out of his reach, spent hours upon hours fantasizing until he could barely meet Jim’s eyes without flushing and getting hard.

After years of holding himself back, Leonard came in his pants the first time they finally had sex, too fucking turned on by Jim’s hand rubbing him through his clothes, Jim’s breath hot against his neck. Jim was actually quite pleased with the result, had whispered filthy praise in Leonard’s ear the whole time he was coming, and wouldn’t accept Leonard’s gasping apology. Jim did, however, expect more. Batting Leonard’s hands away, he got on his knees and undid Leonard’s pants, sucked his cock through his boxers until he was writhing against the wall, his hands clenched in Jim’s hair, so sensitive that every movement of Jim’s tongue was just this side of painful but still felt so good that he couldn’t bear to tell him to stop.

Jim fucked him up against the wall then, his leg resting in the cradle of Jim’s elbow, hitched high so Jim could get as deep as he wanted. It wasn’t even an hour later that Leonard was pinning Jim to the bed, sore and loose and craving more, and he slammed himself down onto his cock while Jim spread Leonard’s legs wide so he could take in the view. He wasn’t able to get enough of Jim that night, hasn’t been able to get enough of him ever since. So Jim isn’t entirely wrong to call him a slut. Not when it comes to him.

Leonard cries out when Jim’s finger finally penetrates him, slides in all the way to the third knuckle and keeps pushing until he has to rise up higher on his knees.

“Jim—”

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now?”

Two fingers. Leonard’s back arches, and he shudders as Jim spreads his fingers apart.

“Fucking gorgeous.”

Leonard lets out a strangled moan at that, is always shocked how he reacts when Jim compliments him on his looks. He’s heard it before, never cared much one way or the other because it’s not anything he’s done, just genetic luck of the draw, but when Jim says it, voice rough and possessive and completely honest, it always makes him flush, makes him so ridiculously happy that he can’t even think straight.

He tightens his hands on his arms, holds on to himself because he isn’t allowed to hold onto Jim.

“Good, Bones.” Jim inserts another finger, and the stretch is incredible. He normally stops at two because Leonard enjoys the burn, always comes faster when it hurts a little bit, but Jim is being very methodical about loosening Leonard up today, and considering he’s still wearing his pants, it makes Leonard’s throat dry from the possibilities.

Then Jim pulls his fingers out until just the tips are inside, splays them as wide as Leonard’s body will let him, opens Leonard up and keeps him like that until Leonard isn’t thinking at all, is shaking, sweating, until a broken, pleading moan escapes without his permission, and only then does Jim let him go.

Leonard pants for breath, feels stretched thin and so fucking empty that his hips can’t stop shifting, but all he wants to do is open his eyes, wants the visual reassurance that Jim isn’t upset with him for not being able to take it longer. He’s so absorbed in that desire that he jumps when Jim’s hand grips his erection, when he pumps it, once, twice. His legs almost collapse when Jim points his cock down and licks the tip, and Leonard whimpers, is almost dizzy with relief because he knows Jim can’t be too disappointed if he’s willing to reward him like this.

“You can talk now, Bones.” He shudders again as Jim’s lips move against his cock, and he’s digging bruises into his arms to keep from reaching out to him. “You can be as loud and as vocal as you want. Now lean forward for me. That’s right, just like that. Bend over so I can have all the access I need.”

He obeys, of course he does, no matter how awkward the position is, just because Jim wants him to, and he wants to do whatever Jim wants him to do.

His thighs quiver just the tiniest bit and balance is definitely going to be a problem if he has to stay in this position for too long. Still, when Jim strokes his thigh in approval, he becomes all the more determined to stay in place as long as he has to.

The first thing he notices is how cold it is. He flinches at the contact, not that Jim lets him get away, not that he’s even trying to. It’s a little easier the second time around, and he doesn’t move away, can feel himself opening up under the firm pressure. It’s not quite as cold as he thought, cool more like, but it’s hard, unyielding, and unlike anything he’s used to.

“Jim, what—” He’s tightened up a little in nervousness, and the burn as Jim wiggles it past the ring of muscle is astounding, leaves him speechless as Jim finagles the end of whatever it is into him. There’s not an ounce of give to it.

“It’s the Evian bottle, Bones. The one from the press conference.” Leonard gasps, and he jerks forward, almost dislodges it, but Jim adjusts, pushes it in harder to compensate, and Leonard’s back bows as it goes deeper and starts to flare outward.

“ _Jim_.” His thighs are trembling, eyelids fluttering like mad, and the sensation of the cool glass stretching him so unnaturally is confusing and bordering on painful and shockingly good. “What are you—why—?”

“Just because I want to, Bones.” Jim doesn’t push the bottle forward, he pushes Leonard back instead, makes Leonard sink another centimeter onto the widening glass as his mouth falls open in a silent cry. “Because I had to sit through that entire boring conference while they asked one stupid question after another, and the whole time, I was wondering how long it would be before I had you naked and stuffed with my cock. And then I saw the bottle, and well . . .”

Another centimeter. He’s shaking all over, can barely make sense of what Jim is saying, the bottle cold and enormous and almost too much.

“How much can you take, Bones?” Jim licks him again, and he jerks back in surprise—doesn’t know how he’s forgotten Jim is still holding onto his dick—shouts as that makes it go even deeper. “I really, really want to know.”

“Jim, I can’t—” His thighs flex around Jim’s chest, warm and solid and reassuring, and he anchors himself with the reality of Jim beneath him. He can’t imagine taking any more than he already has inside of him, can’t believe he’s taken as much as he has.

“Sure you can, Bones.” He can hear the smile as Jim talks, knows he’s probably wearing that cocky, incorrigible smile of his. But he also hears the underlying roughness, the strain that means Jim is far from unaffected by what he’s doing to Leonard. “I haven’t even started fucking you with it yet.”

“ _Jim_ —” The rest of what he planned to say becomes trapped in his throat as Jim taps the bottle in that tiniest fraction more, and it’s like the diameter is getting exponentially larger, because he’s so full, stretched wide and wider still. He doesn’t know how much is in him, but he’s sure it’s more than he’s ever accommodated before, and it’s excruciating and terrifying and so fucking arousing that he’s worried he’s going to come all over Jim’s face without permission.

“Jim, Jim . . .” He can’t say anything else, Jim’s name something to cling in the chaos, but even he can tell how frantic he sounds, and he’s writhing in place, clasping and unclasping his hands, and Jim doesn’t have to do anything. Leonard is fucking himself on the bottle without him.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim moans, and his voice is hoarse, destroyed. He starts thrusting the bottle into Leonard, only pulls it out far enough that Leonard can take a sharp gasp of air, steals his breath right back again when he pushes the bottle back in, and all the while, he sucks on the tip of Leonard’s cock, uses his hand to make sure he can’t plunge any deeper, and it’s like he’s trying to drive Leonard insane from the pleasure.

Leonard calls out, shakes and snaps his hips back to meet each drive forward, and it’s extraordinarily slick and smooth and still cool, even if it is getting warmer, or maybe he’s just getting used to it, who the hell knows, but everything is so damn intense that he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to stand it.

“Open your eyes, Bones.”

It’s nearly harder to mind now—after keeping his eyes squeezed shut for so long, no matter how much he’d been dying to look—than it had been to remember to keep them closed, but he does it.

Jim’s eyes are intent, focused only on Leonard and what he’s making Leonard feel, and they’re overflowing with lust and fierce pride and another emotion that’s larger and more devastating than either of those, and Leonard can’t look away, can’t even begin to describe what Jim is doing to him with his gaze alone.

“Please,” he whispers, whimpers really, and he rolls his hips, fuck, he can’t, he can’t, does it again, because even with his mouth on his dick, he can tell Jim is absolutely wrecked from just watching him, and Leonard did that to him. He did that. “ _Please_.”

“ _Fuck_ , come on, come on, baby.” And Jim releases the grip he has on him, lets Leonard fuck his mouth as fast and hard as he wants, and he never lets up with that damn bottle, not even for one second.

He tries to say Jim’s name, tries to hold himself back by sheer will and by the death grip he has on his elbows, tries to slow his hips down because he’s so crazed that Jim’s throat is going to be raw, but he fails in all three efforts, the pain and pleasure of being split open by the bottle driving him to desperate heights, and he shouts wordlessly, pistoning into Jim’s mouth as Jim fucks him to orgasm without an ounce of decency or shame.

He sort of collapses sideways off of Jim then, is thankful that Jim has the foresight to remove the bottle because that’s beyond his abilities right about now, and he can’t stop shivering from the aftershocks. Jim pulls his arms apart, Leonard didn’t even notice he was still holding on, and nudges him onto his back, massaging his arms and shoulders and kissing the marks that are already visible. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles lazily as he takes care of him, eyes heavy lidded with obvious satisfaction, and Leonard realizes Jim had his own orgasm somewhere in there, glances down and sees that Jim’s pants are undone and doesn’t know when or how he missed that.

Not that he would have been able to do anything about it at the time. He sighs, closes his eyes, and lets Jim pull him close, wraps his hand in Jim’s shirt and pretends that he isn’t clinging.

“Hey, Bones?” Jim whispers, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

“Hmm?” He feels like he’s drifting, the dull aches of his body belonging to someone else, little sparks of pleasure making him twitch every now and then.

“Do you think I can convince Pike we need another press conference tomorrow?”

It takes a Herculean effort, but he manages to roll on top of Jim and tries to suffocate him with his weight.


End file.
